


The Three Wolves

by ShadowclanMC



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Sexual Abuse, Survivor Guilt, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC
Summary: What happens when someone betrays bonds built in battle and blood? What happens when a day ment to be full of joy is ruined by a selfish desire of an outsider. What happens when two lives who were never thought to cross, cross?The story of the two Heroes of Ferelden begins.Valentina Cousland, a teryns daughter and someone who grew up on war stories never thought she'd be thrown into a war of her own.Chione Tabris, an elven women who anxiously waited for her wedding day never thought she'd actually need the sword skills her mother taught her before passing.This is the story of their stories and how they collided and how the rumors of the King and Queen of Ferelden having and elven lover isn't to far off from the mark.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Female Cousland/Female Tabris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of my Cousland Warden and Tabris Cousland. These chapters are going to alternate between POVs untill chapter 4. This first chapter is my reteling of the Cousland origin. Things won't be to exact to the game, you'll notice that things are different. 
> 
> That being said I really hope you enjoy reading this story of mine!

The sun shone through the windows of a fortress, giving the residence a sense of comfort and safety. One resident watched as the sun rose casting a slow moving light through her bedroom window. She sat on her bed with one hand stroking the fur on her light grey mabari’s head while the other tapped against her thigh rapidly. Lost in thought about the upcoming battle her brother and father are going to be riding off to fight.  _ What if they never come back home- what if they contract the blight sickness.  _ She stared at the light coming through the window till a light knock came at the door, supposed to signal her to wake up and get ready. Her mabari barked in response and the person opened the door slowly. 

“Valentina, you need to get up and-” suddenly the voice stopped and Valentina looked over and saw her mother walking towards her. “I can see you’re worried- did you sleep at all?” 

“I slept, Vilkas and I just woke up before the sun was up.” Valentina answered and she felt her mom grab her hands. 

“Val, it will be okay,” Her mother said in a tone that Valentina hadn’t heard in a long time. “Your father and brother are two of the best soldiers I know.” 

Valentina shook her head looking away, “Darkspawn are unpredictable mama- anything and everything could go wrong. I trust Cailan and I know he’ll have Loghain there but-” She felt the tears welling in her eyes and a lump in her throat. “I’m scared, this is the first time Fergus is off to war and Dad isn’t a spring chicken.” 

Valentina stared at her hands and watched as her mother took her hands to cup her face and make her look at her. “My little mabari pup, you know I met your father during the orlesian occupation.” Valentina looked at her mother and saw that gentle smile she always had when she would say she was sacred- even if it was from lighting or Cailin teased her with a snake. “I once watched as your father took down ten chevalieres all on his own.”

Valentina chuckled and shook her head, “I thought dad said it was five?”

“You’re father was being modest,” Her mother said with an amusing smile. “It’s why I married him and did some activities that lead us to having two-” 

“Okay!” Valentina said standing up wiping away the tears and chuckling feeling the heat come to her cheeks. “I get it you and dad have had sex and that’s why your confident in him.” 

“Valentina Elethea Cousland, for one if we didn’t have sex you wouldn’t be here.” Her mother standing up her hands on her hips. “Second, that is not what makes me confident in him. What makes me confident is that I’ve seen him in action more than you ever have- more than we hoped you and your brother would.” 

Valentina nodded and took a deep breath looking at her mother. “I know the story- you and dad fell in love in the middle of the occupation after hating each other at a bad first impression. You got pregnant with Fergus after you and dad agreed that you’d get married after everything calmed down. You kept it a secret but your sisters couldn’t and dad was tipped off that something was wrong when your father treated him if he ever left you.”

“Then I told your father and he promised that his children never would see war like this one. I knew it was foolish to believe he could keep that promise, but I started to believe every time we met a milestone. When we got married, when Fergus was born, when you were born, when Fergus married Oriana...” Her mother went on and Valentina chuckled.

“I get it, Eleanor Cousland is confident in Bryce cousland because he kept the promise as long as it seemed like it could never break.” She said and Eleanor cupped her face again smiling.

“And the fact your brother was trained by people who I personally saw in action against chevaliers.” Eleanor said, standing up and walking over to the closet. “Now, let’s get you ready, your father wishes to see you once Rendon Howe arrives. I also want you to make sure Vilkas stays out of trouble before then.” 

Valentina quickly moved in front of Eleanor smiling. “Thank you. I’ll get ready on my own and Vilkas will not be in any trouble.” She picked out a simple dress which made Eleanor smile as she walked out of her room.

When Valentina turned around she saw Vilkas sitting upright on her bed watching her attentively. With a smile at him and she started to relax as she changed into the dress she picked out. She ran her fingers along the red highever weave dress and put it on taking her time to get ready, all the worries she thought about before going to the back of her mind as she walked to the vanity that was right next to the window she watched the light shine through. She sat down and ran her fingers along the grain of the dark brown stained wood before taking a deep breath as she went into the drawer and pulled out a silver hair pin with vines engraved into the curved base. She took the pin from the out of the base before she started to braid her hair, weaving it back into a bun using the pin to secure it. Valentina stared at herself in the mirror and bit her cheek as she realized just how unlike herself she made herself look. It reminded her of Anora before she became queen and yet, she felt as if she looked proper for meeting with her father and Rendon Howe before they ride off to battle. She turned around to find Vilkas standing and wagging his tail at her bedroom door. 

“Alright, let’s go for a walk before Howe arrives.” Valentina said to Vilkas who barked excitingly in response to her. 

Relaxed Valentina opened the door to find Vilkas running and stopping in front of a servant who just chuckled and addressed him with an enthusiastic voice. Valentina shook her head a bit stepping out of the way for them to get by before recognizing her. 

“Oh! Good morning Irene.” Valentina exclaimed and Irene smiled back at Valentina.

“Good Morning my lady.” Irene adjusted her hold on the basket she was carrying. “You look lovely today.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, putting her hands behind her back holding herself up in a better posture. “Have you seen my brother by any chance?” 

“I have not, but Daven talked about seeing Fergus on his way to the courtyard with Oren and Oriana.” Irene answered before she nodded and was on her way into Valentina’s room. 

Valentina sighed and looked to Vilkas who was waging his butt as he looked up at her. She chuckled and motioned for him to follow her as she made her way to the courtyard. As she walked with, more so behind, her mabari as he ran down the familiar path. Valentina noticed how all the workers in the estate were working extra hard. She never noticed them working this diligently when the Howes or anyone visited before. She wondered what was going on for them to act this way. Was there something that she missed? Something that she didn’t remember. Yet suddenly all those thoughts went away when she felt something hard hit her foot.

She chuckled looking down as she saw that Vilkas dropped a stick on her boot. “You want to play fetch? Why don’t we wait till we see Fergus and Oren.” 

Vilkas barked and started to sniff at the ground without a care in the world. Suddenly he bounded off in a direction which caused her to have to pick up her speed but also try to not fall as they got closer to the pond on the grounds. She wondered what smell Vilkas got to make him run so quickly away from her, but she didn’t have to wonder long. She smiled when she got closer to the slope leading to the pond. She saw Fergus, Oriana, and Oren all spending the morning together. Vilkas was giving Oren all his attention causing Fergus to chuckle and laugh. Valentina stood still watching from a distance, and couldn’t help but pray to the maker that at least Fergus would come home. 

“Tina! I figured you wouldn’t be far behind your hound!” Fergus called to her and she stopped her payer and smiled carefully going down the slope. “Valentina are you okay? You don’t seem as confident as you were last night?”

“I’m sure Valentina is just reasonably worried about you and Bryce riding off to battle.” Oriana said then gave Valentina a gentle smile. “At least we will have Oren and Eleanor with us while you two are gone.” 

Valentina couldn’t help but chuckle as Oriana scolded Fergus for asking her what was wrong. “Yes, mom already gave me a very convincing speech that you two will be alright. I am more worried about the upcoming duties that I may face while you two are battling darkspawn with Rendon, Loghain, and Cailan.” 

“Yes it will be like old times minus one for dad and a new adventure for me and Cailan won’t it.” Fergus said and Oriana shook her head. “Hey! Those men taught me how to fight.”

Suddenly Valentina felt a tug at her dress and saw Oren looking up at her and she smiled. “Yes, Oren, what is it?” 

“Auntie, may I see the stick you have so I can throw it for Vilkas. He seems very interested in it.” Oren said making sure to pronounce every word correctly, like he was practicing what to say long before she arrived. 

Valentina could help but smile as she handed the stick to Oren. “Yes you may, now be careful.” 

After she watched Oren through the stick for Vilkas she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. “No wonder mom has tried to get you to marry someone- kids and you fit together like two plates of armor.” 

Valentina quickly shoved Fergus’s hand off her shoulder as he laughed with Oriana. Valentina knew she must have had the brightest blush imaginable and all because her brother decided to gain up on her about marriage. She watched as Oren played with Vilkas and couldn’t help but smile.  _ Being just an aunt is fine by me.  _ She turned around to lecture Fergus and Oriana but stopped as she saw the elven groundskeeper, Daven coming down the slope. Valentina stood up a little bit straighter and put her hands behind her back taking a deep breath. 

“My lady, your mother has asked me to inform you that Arl Rendon Howe has arrived and that you should make your way to the main hall.” Daven informed respectfully with a kind smile running a hand through his short black hair. 

“Thank you Daven,” Valentina said and turned around to call over Vilkas but she decided against it once she noticed how Vilkas was being a guard dog for Oren. “I’ll be on my way.” 

“Good luck, Teryna Valentina.” She heard Fergus tease as she walked away causing her to chuckle to herself. 

She walked at a quick but steady pace to the main hall from the pond counting hersetps to calm her nerves. She needed to be confident yet she was anything but and she didn’t know why she was so nervous. Rendon Howe knew her as a little baby, why was she so nervous to meet with him and her father.  _ Is it because I am going to be the acting Teryn while they are gone at war. Is that why my chest feels heavy and I feel like I’m going to screw this all up?  _ Yet she couldn’t afford to be lost in thought long. She stopped in her steps as she came to realize she was right at the door to the main hall. She heard talking and laughter as the doors were opened for her. She took a deep breath and just walked in as her father was talking with Rendon reminiscing on the battles they fought together. 

With a smile she walked over to them and her father smiled at her, his eyes full of pride and amusement. “And there she is!” Her father exclaimed and Rendon looked over and a surprised look fell on his face. “Pup, you know Rendon Howe,” her father said, giving a slight motion to Rendon next to him.

“Of course,” Valentina responded and gave rendon a smile and a small nod. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“I could say the same,” Rendon replied, returning the nod then chuckled. “You have grown to be a fine young woman. You know I believe Thomas has asked after you the last time we were together.” 

Valentina couldn’t help but chuckle as she remembered Tomas’s romantic advances. “Yes, yes he was- how is Tomas, Nathaniel, and Deliah?” 

“They all have been well, Nathaniel has been studying in the Free Marches, though if memory serves well I bet you already knew that being the friends you were.” Rendon said and the three of them chuckled and Rendon smiled. “Thomas took half our troops to Ostegar ready to prove himself and I think impress someone. Deliah has grown to be her own woman- reminds me of Eliane.” 

Valentina nodded but focussed on the hostile tone Rendon had when he talked about the late Eliane.  _ What happened between them that caused him to talk that way _ . Yet she was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard her father speak again. 

“Nothing wrong with a young lady becoming her own woman,” he said and gave a knowing look to Valentina before continuing his comment. “Valentina here has become her own woman and more- Eleanor has tried to set her up with multiple young men these past years.” 

“All who I never knew more than their name.” Valentina interjected then cleared her throat. “Is it really that bad I wish to find love as Fergus did with Oriana?” 

Her father chuckled a bit, but was cut off by Rendon who shook his head. “You see here Bryce this is the problem of letting your children do what they want.”

Bryce got a confused look on his face and gave a confused chuckle before shaking his head. “That is where we disagree, but this isn’t why I sent for Valentina to meet with us here.” He nodded to one of the guards who retreated from the hall, then looked over to Valentina who felt her heart pound in her chest. “I know you already know your duties while Fergus and I are away, but just before Rendon arrived we got a special visitor.” 

“Special visitor?” Rendon said as a question and shook his head. “You know these things take pefrcation and notice-” 

“And I was just as unprepared as you are old friend,” Bryce said, placing a hand on Rendon’s shoulder as Rendon sighed. “Pup, you remember what Aldous told you of the Grey Wardens.” 

Valentina nodded and smiled, “Of course, they are a group of honorable warriors that are banded together to fight the darkspawn. They are most famously known for being the only ones to end blights.” She smiled when Rendon looked at her surprised for a split second. 

“That is correct, though I fear that the last point may be closer to our situation then most would believe.” A man with shaggy brown hair, and the signature Grey Warden warrior armor walked up to the three of them. “Good day my lords and lady.”

“Rendon and Valentina this is Marcus Falion, a Grey Warden here for Recruitment.” Byce explained as Marcus bowed slightly. “I do believe he has his eyes on Sir Gilmore.” 

“Yes, and if I may be so bold your daughter is also an excellent candidate.” Marcus commented and Valentina noticed how Bryce furrowed his brow slightly.

“I have not so many children I will see them both off to war, unless you wish to invoke the right of conscription?” Bryce asked and Marcus shaked his head. 

“I do not wish to force the issue,” Marcus said and Rendon cleared his throat before he spoke. 

“Bryce, is there any other reason why Valentina should not become a Grey Warden? They  _ are  _ an extremely honorable group of fighters.” Rendon said in a tone Valentina couldn’t quite place.  _ Why is he acting so strange?  _

"That's true," Bryce said in a defeated tone and Valentina decided to step in. 

"What happens if both my father and brother die protecting Ferelden?" She asked Rendon who looked at her surprised. "Someone needs to be here to rule and run highever if the worst comes to pass." She could see a look of surprise and pride on her father's face which caused her to stand a little taller. She noticed how Marcus looked at her intently as if she had done something unexpected. 

"You make an excellent point." Rendon said curtly and before he could say anymore Bryce looked to his daughter with a smile. 

"Now before we are carried away," He said, which caused Rendon to get a slight smirk. "Pup, I need you to inform Fergus he will be riding alone today. Rendon's men are delayed, but the king still needs our troops." 

Valentina nodded and slightly bowed to Marcus and Rendon. She gave Rendon a long look over and then smiled, "Before I go, I wish you luck for the upcoming battle."

Valentina saw guilt and surprise flashes through Rendon’s eyes before he looked away from her. "Thank you, that's not necessary."

Valentina walked away with her heart beating trying to understand just what was going on with Rendon. Just took a deep breath trying to clear her mind to focus on the task at hand.  _ Find Fergus once again and tell him that Howe’s troops are delayed. Why are they delayed?  _ Before she could go into a spiral of questions she was interrupted by a warrior with shaggy mousey brown hair. 

“My Lady! I am sorry to intrude but your hound needs fetching from the Kitchen.” The warrior said and Valentina smiled, chuckling. 

“Well good day to you too Sir Gilmore,” Valentina responded, causing SIr Gilmore to blush. “The last I knew he was with my nephew- are you sure he’s in the kitchens?” 

“You’re mother seems sure of it and she swears by the maker Nann will leave if the problem isn’t resolved soon.” Sir Gilmore said in a focused manner but returning Valentina’s smile. 

“She won’t leave, she was my nanny before she was ever our cook,” Valentina said with a chuckle as she and Sir Gilmore headed for the kitchens. She thought about what the Grey Warden Marcus talked about as she walked alongside Sir Gilmore and noticed just how nervous he was. Smirking she decided to clear her throat. “Alongside Bann Rendon Howe we have a Grey Warden on a recruitment journey.” She said causing Sir Gilmore to stand up straighter. 

“Ah yes my lady, we do.” He then rubbed his neck before taking a deep breath. “The Grey Warden didn’t by any chance mention me did he?” 

Valentina nodded a smirk still prevalent on her face, and as they turned the corner getting closer to the kitchens she smiled. “He intends on testing you for recruitment. Congratulations.” 

Before Sir Gilmore could even respond she quickly walked into the kitchen and was almost overwhelmed by Nan’s yelling at the staff. Her gaze quickly moved to the two elven workers, Nailen and Rianer, who had their heads down in shame as they were being yelled at.  _ This isn’t their fault- Vilkas just doesn’t listen to anyone but me.  _ She quickly walked over and put herself in Nan’s view to get her to stop yelling. 

“Ah Valentina, good you’re here. Now if you could get your mongrel from the larder which these two failed to do.” Nan said sternly causing Valentina to raise her eyebrow and shake her head. 

“First, Vilkas doesn’t listen to anyone but me. All mabaris only take orders from the one they imprinted on.” Valentina snapped back upset that Nan called Vilkas a mongrel and how she claimed Nailen and Rainer failed their task. “Second he is not a mongrel he is a pureblooded mabari that probably was told to find me but then got side tracked.” 

She opened the larder door as she heard Nan huff and get back to work. Valentina sighed as she saw Vilkas sniffing around the larder.  _ He’s found something- and either that’s good or really bad.  _ She whistled for him to come near only to get a stubborn bark in response. She walked over to move the boxes Vilkas was so intently watching and before she could fully react a giant rat jumped out from behind the boxes. Valentina quickly jumped out of the way grabbing a dagger that was hidden away in the boots she had put on. She moved quickly striking down each rat that came at her never more glad to be wearing red. She felt her heart pounding as the fighting ended just as quickly as it began. There was a ringing in her ears that only allowed her to pick out that the rats were from the wilds as Sir Gilmore spoke to her. She nodded motioned for Vilkas to follow as she walked out of the larder. 

"Nan," Valentina said as she walked out, placing her dagger back into her boot. "You should place more rat traps. Vilkas found them burrowing in the larder.” 

Nan grumbled to herself then looked down at Vilkas who was looking up at Nan hopefully. “I’ll get the traps placed, here,” Nan nelt down and gave Vilkas a scrap of meat. “Now don’t say I never give your hound anything.” 

Valentina shook her head, sighing as she and Vilkas walked out of the kitchen, it was then when Valentina realized Sir Gilmore had taken his leave. She shook her head as the ringing in her ear stopped and she started back on her way to find her brother. She panicked a bit slightly as she couldn’t place what she needed to tell him.  _ It was about Howe- no, not Howe but his troops, his troops are late! That’s it!  _ She quickly moved to get to the bedrooms once again, figuring that Fergus, Oren, and Oriana would haved moved to their rooms for the time being. As she got to the stairs she noticed her mother talking with Lady Landra and her son Darrien and a lady in waiting she hadn't met before.

“And here is my lovely daughter with her mbari as always,” Eleanor said with a proud twinkle in her eyes. “Valentina, you remember Lady Landra and Darrien, don’t you?”

Valentina nodded and smiled, “Yes, I do remember we met at mother’s last garden swaray.” 

Lady Landra chuckled a bit and nodded, “I remember I was rather tipsy and tried to set you up with my son the whole evening.” 

“And making a poor case of it I might add.” Dartien interjected then smiled at Valentina. “It’s a pleasure to see you again my lady.” 

“Ah, before I forget, this is Iona, my lady in waiting.” Lady Landra said before Valentina could respond to Darrian. “Oh do say something dear.”

“Hello my lady, you're just as pretty as your mother described.” Irona said, giving a bit of a bow. Valentina felt her face get hot and before she could even reply to Iona her mother spoke up. 

“You think that would make it easier to find her a match, not harder.” Eleanor said in a teasing tone winking at Valentina with a loving smile. “But in any case you look to be on a mission my pup. What is it you’re doing?” 

“Ah, I am looking for Fergus to inform him he’ll be riding alone.” Valentina explained and when Eleanor gave her a confused look she continued to explain. “Howe’s men are delayed.” 

“I see, well this is rather unlike Rendon.” Eleanor said and Lady Landra cleared her throat before interrupting.

“It seems you and Valentina need to discuss a few things, me and Darrien are going to retreat to the study.” She said and bowed to Valentina and Eleanor before leaving Iona and Darrien following her. 

Eleanor gave Valentina a knowing look, “Dear, you know this is unlike Rendon.” 

Valentina nodded that feeling she had after meeting with Bryce and Rendon coming back. “I know, I don’t like this.” 

“Take a deep breath, it will be alright. You will be a great leader while I’m gone.” Eleanor said trying to reassure Valentina but all it caused was her to get a lump in her throat. 

“You're leaving?” She asked and Eleanor got a look of realization. 

“Yes, after your father leaves I am going to be leaving with Landra. We both believe if I stay here I would undermine your authority.” She said and cupped Valentina’s cheek. “You’ll be great, you are a natural leader.” She then kissed her forehead and with a smile sent her on the way. 

Valentina continued on her way smiling wondering if her mother’s praise was warranted.  _ Am I a natural leader? What examples are there- maybe she’s referring to when me and Nathaniel convinced Anora to come with us on a walk- or when I was the one to always start our play fighting.  _ As she went through her memories she became rather melancholy thinking about how far they all drifted apart as they grew up. She remembered how the last letter she got from Nathaniel was almost four months ago. She sighed, shaking her head making a point to write to him after this day was over. 

She took a deep breath and put on a smile before she opened the door into Fergus and Oriana’s room. She smiled as she watched as Fergus boasted to Oriana and Fergus reassuring them he would make it out of the battle. She leaned against the door frame hoping she could just watch them together. 

“Tina! Come to wish me a safe journey as well. I am positive you already wished father well.” Fergus said as he noticed her standing in the doorway. 

“I am here to wish you a safe journey and to tell you that you’ll be leading our troops alone. Howe’s men are delayed.” She explained and watched as Fergus got a concerned look. 

“I hoped that was just a rumor.” Fergus said then kissed Oriana on the cheek. “Well, love I must be off. Take care of my sister for me.” 

Oriana kissed him sweetly then took a deep breath. “Be careful and come back to us.” 

“You’re leaving already Papa? Will you bring me back a sword? Oren asked and Fergus knelt down bringing Oren into a hug. 

“Yes I am off and I’ll bring you back a sword. Listen to auntie and your mother.” Fergus said as Oren held onto him. 

Valentina felt a pain in her chest as she watched them all interacting. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her father and mother standing behind her. She smiled at them before turning back to see that Oren and Fergus had broken away. Eleanor moved over bringing Fergus into a hug. She could see her whispering something in his ear and crossed her arms trying not to cry.

“I trust you will do well out there,” Bryce said to Fergus as he pulled him to a hug and smiled at him with pride. “Me and Rendon will join you before you know it.” 

“Of course, we are Couslands after all.” Fergus replied then brought Valentina into a big hug whispering in her ear. “ _ You’ll be great and everything will be okay. Take care of yourself and my family. _ ” 

She nodded as he broke away and then stood up tall as he left the room. She took a deep breath and looked over and noticed Bryce watching her. “You should get some rest pup. Your mother informed me you were up before the sun even was.” 

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.” Valentina answered even though her father didn’t ask her why. 

“Pup, you’ll be okay. You're a strong leader and a strong woman.” Bryce said and kissed her forehead as he hugged her close. “You however need your sleep to be the strong leader you are.” 

“I understand, I’ll head to bed.” Valentina said through a chuckle smiling and before she left Oren got her attention. 

“Auntie, will you teach me how to pick locks while father is gone, or how to fight with swords?” He asked and she chuckled a bit, kneeling down smiling. 

“That is all up to your mother,” She then looked up at Oriana who was smiling, shaking her head at Valentina. “And by the looks of it that is a no.” 

“But how else will I defeat a dire bunny with my sword of truthfulness if I don’t know how to use a sword!” Oren exclaimed causing Valentina to chuckle and forget about her worries. 

“Well lucky for you you wont need to worry about dire bunnies for a long while.” Valentina answered then stood up walking out the room. 

She said goodnight to them and walked back to her room sitting on the bed getting undressed and ready for bed. She watched as Vilkas closed the door as she taught him to do so. She smiled and then execution hit her all at once like a battering ram. She took out her hair pin, placed it on the table besides her bed then put on the nightgown that was laid on the bed for her. She got into bed and smiled when she felt Vilkas jumping onto the bed with her. Placing his head on her feet as she felt sleep closing in. Normally she would have slept soundly memories fulling dreams, but this night was different as that heavy anxiety stayed over her as she slept. The dreams of family fun, running around with Fergus and the Howes didn’t greet her when she slept. Instead there was nothing but a dark blackness- a dreamless, restless sleep. She awoke only a few hours hearing the sounds of barking and fighting outside her door she froze her heart pounding. She shook her head hearing Vilkas growling or barking at the door and went through the motions her mother and father drilled in her head through old war stories. She quickly moved out of her bed, opened a chest quickly grabbing her daggers. She took a deep breath and gripped her daggers tight before opening her bedroom door. 

Then her fight for her life began as a guard who she didn’t recognize came for her with a long sword. She then moved to the ground rolling away from the guard and watched as Vilkas talked him to the ground. She then stood up parrying the next attack that came from the guard that had started to attack her. She kept dodging and moving quickly trying to find a way to get in close and attack. Time seemed to slow down for Valentina as she processed the situation she was in. The bedroom hall was seemingly filled with unrecognizable guards, all who were coming in to attack her. She knew she was cornered but refused to stand down and just accept defeat. She made her promise to Fergus, she wasn’t going to willingly break that promise.  _ I have to get to Oren and Oriana.  _

She saw her opening in the guard as he moved his shield to strike her with his sword, and that’s when she moved in close, stabbing the guard in the throat where his armor didn’t cover and twisting her blade causing him to fall to the ground. She turned around to find a mage preparing for an attack and felt her chest pound in horror only to watch as an arrow went right through the mage’s face.

“Valentina!” Eleanor exclaimed, lowering her bow, the bow Valentina hasn’t seen her mother use in years. Before Valentina could even speak Eleanor quickly took Valentina’s face into her hands. “Are you alright? I heard the commotion and moved as quickly as I could, are you injured?”

Valentina removed her mothers hands from her face and looked her mother in her eyes. “I am okay, you taught me well, but we really need to get to Oren and Oriana.” 

Eleanor’s eyes went wide and nodded in agreement. They both ran to her Oriana's room. It wasn’t a pleasant sight to see. She saw multiple guards dead- and they carried shields with herieldy she never expected to see.  _ That’s the Howe Herieldy, what? Did Howe betray us? No that can’t be right…  _ She then noticed Oriana sitting on the floor, leaning against the wardrobe in the room holding her side, blood pooling and staining the nightgown she was wearing. Valentina ran up to Oriana who gave her a weak smile, and that’s when Valentina saw just how much she was struggling to stay awake and breath. 

“Oriana, what happened?” Eleanor said kneeling down next to her cupping her face. Oriana started to have tears going down her cheeks but still smiled.

“Oren… wardrobe” She managed to get out and then looked up. Valentina felt her heart pounding in her chest as Oriana then moved her hand and shakingly took off the locket that was around her neck. “Take… it.” Oriana said putting the locket into Valentina’s hand, and she smiled, her face deathly pale.

Valentina tried her best not to cry, not sure what to say what to do to make Oriana not cry, she took the locket and put it on grabbing Oriana’s hand. “I’m sorry, I promise Oren will make it out of here alive.” Oriana nodded to acknowledge she had heard Valentina and let go of Valentina’s hand closing her eyes. Valentina watched her chest rise and fall slowly as it just stopped. Valentina felt her mother’s hand pull her up and they both moved Oriana’s body out of sight.  _ What do I tell Oren, and what do I tell Fergus? Will Oren fully understand? What am I going to do….  _ Valentina hid the locket and opened up the Wardrobe finding Oren huddled in the back, crying. She then moved and grabbed his hand causing him to look up at her. He then moved closer to her then held on tightly to her as she held him. 

“Where is mama?” He asked softly and Valentina took a deep breath. 

“She’s gone Oren, not by her choice.” Valentina explained to him and then looked at her mother who had just finished covering Oriana’s body with a blanket from the bed. “I promised your mother I would protect you, you’ll be okay.” 

All Valentina got in response was Oren holding onto her tighter, she looked to her mother who had an expression that she couldn't quite read. It was like furry mixed with grief and determination. Valentina watched as Eleanor looked out the door and narrowed her eyes. 

"Stay behind me and protect Oren. Keep him behind you at all times if you need to fight." She said Valentina noticed the tremble in her voice. She then got out an arrow and positioned her bow as if she was ready to fight. "I'm getting you both out of here, and you're taking the family sword." 

But before Valentina could even ask what her mother meant by “you both” instead of “we” a big crash happened outside in the hallway which led to their Grey Warden guest coming into the room, a staff in his hand. 

“My Ladies- and lord.” Marcus said, clearly shaking at the sight of Oren in Valentina’s arm. “Teryn Bryce had me go and find you, but I see I was too late.” 

“You must be the Grey Warden Byrce mentioned,” Eleanor said, her demeanor changing, her shoulders relaxed and Valentina watched as she turned her gaze to Valentina then back to Marcus. “Can you get us to the family vault- there is something I will not allow to get into the hands of Rendon Howe.” 

Marcus nodded and looked over to Valentina and then moved out of the way from the doorway allowing Eleanor to lead. He covered their backs as they moved through the estates walls. The closer they got to the vault the louder the fighting got and Valentina held onto Oren tighter. Her heart raced as she could feel Oren trembling, she wanted to be able to tell him it was okay, but she couldn’t even lie to herself that it was okay. Suddenly she felt a strong hand pull her back and she looked back to see Marcus motioning her to hide behind the depree that had fallen. 

“Hide, use your hound as protection. I can hear Howe’s men growing closer.” He said and Eleanor looked back and stood her ground nodding to Valentina to listen to Marcus. 

“I can-” Valentina started to say but Marcus shook his head. 

“No,” He said simply then pointed to her leg which she saw had a massive burned gash the full length of her leg. She could see the ash from the burning wood that clung to the wound and it made her feel a bit ill. “Your adrenaline is stopping you from feeling it but you can not fight with that leg.” 

Valentina then nodded huddling down behind the debris and using her body to shield Oren as she heard the clanking metal. She heard Vilkas have a low growl as she knew that he was guarding her and Oren. Oren started to whimper and Valentina did her best to sooth him as the clanking of metal turned to sounds of battle cries and explosions. She ran her hands through Oren’s hair humming a lullaby to him trying to keep him calm. She tensed up as she heard Vilkas get into the fight and held onto Oren tighter, softly singing the lullaby to him. When she felt a hand on her she let go of Oren, bringing her dagger to strike only to find Eleanor there with a gentle look and the fighting to be further away. She stood up picking up Oren before they all were on the move once again. Eleanor taking the lead once again going to the vault in a way that was like a maze to avoid any fighting. Valentina started to feel the pain in her leg as she ran to keep up with her mother. She clenched her jaw refusing to let the pain get to her. It was then she realized Daven had joined the fighting along with her mother and Marcus. He gave her a nod and then looked at her leg with a sympathetic look. She just looked away focussing on getting to the Vault. Then they were at the Vault, their own guards looking relieved they were there.

“My ladies! We didn’t know what else to do- Howe’s men just surrounded the estate, Sir Gilmore is holding the main hall but Howe’s men still have made it in.” One of the Guards said and Valentina couldn't help but notice the others looking at her leg. 

“You all need to get out, Lady Valentina you need to see a healer.” Another said and she continued to clench her jaw looking at the vault door. 

“Which we plan on addressing after we’ve got the family sword and escaped the fighting.” Eleanor said unlocking the Vault door and then motioned for Valentina to go in before her. “You three guard the door.” 

Valentina walked in and put Oren down next to a stand of armor. She noticed how Oren was looking at her leg so she moved to sit down and hid her leg. 

“Auntie that looks really bad....” He said softly and before she could console him Marcus walked over. 

“If we had the time I would try to heal that leg, but we don’t have the time.” He explained as he pulled out a slave and started to put it on her wound and Valentina felt a cooling sensation go through her leg and then she didn’t even feel the leg as she watched him put bandages around her leg. “There, that should numb the pain until we are in a safer place for me to heal it fully.” 

“You’re a mage.” She said in response and he chuckled a bit as Eleanor knelt down next to him holding a bag and the family sword in its sheath. 

“Ostwick circle.” He said with a smile. “It was liberating becoming a warden, especially since they wanted me for my skills as a healer rather than my battle skills.” 

He helped Valentina up and her mother put on the sheath of the family sword on Valentina before Valentina could pick up Oren again. Valentina noticed how the bag was filled with leather armor and her mother had a pensive look on her face. They left the vault and her mother gave Daven a new dagger and then they were off again. It was then when Valentina realized they were heading to the kitchens.  _ The kitchens, why the kitchens? The servant exit maybe? The servant exit! That’s how we are getting out.  _ She felt sick when she saw all the dead bodies on her way into the servants exit in the kitchens. She struggled to stay hopeful until she never heard the fighting grow louder- no it grew quieter. She smelt the smoke but it was coming from behind her. Then they got to the servant’s exit.

“Bryce!” Eleanor exclaimed and Valentina’s heart dropped when she saw Bryce looking just as Oriana did. 

“Eleanor, Valentina, Oren…. You are okay- Oriana-” He said his breathing labored and holding his side leaning against crates. “Nevermind- Marcus please save my family- get them to safety.” 

“Bryce what about you dear?” Eleanor said kneeling down next to him holding his face. “You still have time- Marcus is a healer-” 

“He’s already tried to heal- I am still breathing but of his healing.” He then coughed a really wet cough and Eleanor grabbed his hands and Valentina saw her mask failing. “I am dieing, but I will not allow you both to be hindered by false hope.” 

Valentina felt wetness on her cheeks and blinked as her vision became blurry. She closed her eyes and was struggling to stand and looked down when she heard Vilkas wine. She then looked back when she heard her mother speak. 

“Marcus and Daven, take our daughter and grandson to safety. I will give you time to escape.” She said and Valentina had to hold back a sob and Eleanor gave her a gentle look when she looked directly at her. “Don’t forget your promise to Oriana, you can hear the commotion there isn’t enough time. You will be great our little mabari.” 

Valentina just shook her head not able to speak but felt Marcus lay his hand on her shoulder. “I can get them to safety, but I must ask-” 

“That is up to Valentina.” Bryce said his breath hitched and he looked at Valentina. “I was just like you are now during the civil war, do not let this prevent you from living. It is a parents job to protect their children, do not waste your life pup.” 

Valentino nodded not able to say what she wanted to say with sobbing and that was something she would not do in front of Oren. She looked to both Marcus and Daven who gave her a sympathetic look and she then made her way through the servants exit, Marcus leading and Daven following close behind and Vilkas at her heels.  _ Nothing will ever be the same, and I will make Howe pay for what he’s done.  _


	2. Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING ⚠️ This chapter deals with Sexual Assult! If that in anyway makes you uncomfortable please wait till the next chapter. I do not wish for my readers to feel uncomfortable.

Sun comes in through the window of a humble home shining onto a sleeping elven woman accentuating her white wavy hair and warm brown skin. The sun causes her to stir in her sleep only to be awoken by a chuckle coming from an energetic personality. She stirred awake, greeted with an amused look by the red headed elven women looking at her holding a dress. A wedding dress.  _ My mom’s wedding dress- why does Shianni have my mom’s wedding dress?  _ The eleven women sat up sitting on the edge of her bed and stretched. 

“Oh hurry up Chione! Your father told me to let you sleep in but we have to get you ready for your big day!” Shianni said sitting next to Chione as Chione gave her a confused look. 

“My big day?” She asked, still clearly not fully awoken from her sleep. 

“You’re wedding? Don’t tell me you forgot!” Shianni exclaimed then chuckled. “We all talked about this last night! Soris’s bride and your groom arrived last night! You guys are having a double wedding!” 

Suddenly Chione just looked at the wall feeling her heart pound in her chest.  _ My wedding? A double wedding? No I can’t- not- no. _ She ran her hand through her hair and then took a deep breath. She looked to Shianni and then stood up.

“Right, well I don’t have a choice don’t I.” She said and sighed realizing that even if she wanted to she couldn’t fight this outcome. “Let’s get me ready for my groom.”

She looked over to Shianni having a worried look on her face. “Chione… are you okay?” She asked as she handed Chione the dress. “You were excited last night.” 

Chione didn’t respond; she just walked to the divider in the room and got undressed, keeping her eyes closed only to open them when putting on the wedding dress. She didn’t want to get into all the things that let her be excited last night. The way her dad looked at her lovingly when he told her. The way her dad actually talked about her mom before he sent her to bed. The way she was so excited to help her get ready for the big day. How could she explain that her excitement was because people close to her were excited. How does she explain that to the one person besides Soris who has been her friend. She opened her eyes when she had the dress on and then walked out and turned around for Shianni to lace up the back. 

“You know cousin,” Shianni started to speak in a tone that made Chione close her eyes. “It’s okay if you’re having doubts, I’m sure Cyrion and Adia had their own doubts when they got married.” Chione relaxed as she felt Shianni braid her hair into a bun. “And yet they had a beautiful baby girl who is wicked good at standing her ground.” 

Chione started to feel tears coming down her face and chuckled to herself as she listened to Shianni try to make her feel better. Shianni then tapped her shoulder so that she’d turn around. Shianni gave Chione a smirk before she wiped away her tears and started on Chione’s makeup. No words were exchanged but just having Shianni there made Chione feel at peace with where her life was going. Before she knew it Shianni was stepping back with an excited look on her face and then put her hands on her hips. 

“I do say I’ve outdone myself,” She said and then jumped a bit. “You’re dad is in the kitchen- go show him how you look!” 

Chione smiled but rolled her eyes before taking a few steps out of the one other room of their home to see her dad cleaning the kitchen humming a tune she hadn’t heard in a long time. She smiled and walked up to him clearing her throat. He turned around then got a far away look in his eyes and small smile. 

“Oh if your mother could only see you in this dress.” He said softly then brought Chione in for a hug chuckling softly. “You look just as radiant as your mother did,” when he let go Chione could see the tears starting to form in his eyes, but he had a proud look on his face and then put his hands on his hips and looked around. “Now I have something for you- ah! Here-” He then took the box from the table and then opened it for Chione. “These used to be your mothers. I recently had them altered, to fix them as they were quiet worn. I couldn’t think of any other day for you to have these.” He pulled out beautifully embroidered leather boots and motioned for Chione to sit down. She put on the boots and put the ones she was wearing aside, smiling, feeling a lump in her throat. She stood up and hugged her father again and she smiled as she heard him chuckle once again. 

“Thank you,” Chione said and she felt her father hug her tighter. “I don’t know if I could ever be ready for today, but this has helped.” 

“Oh don’t you start to get so sentimental now, it’s hard enough I am having to see you leave.” Her father said his voice choked up and she didn’t have the heart to let go yet. 

“I’ll do my best to visit,” Chione said, giving him a smile as she actually let go. 

Her father looked at her tears in his eyes and then cleared his throat. “Now, you should find Soris. I imagine if you're nervous about today he’ll be nervous too.” 

Chione nodded smiling, “Will do, I love you.” 

Her father led her out the door and Chione was greeted with the everyday activities of the Denerim alienage.  _ Home, this is my home.  _ She sighed and then started to walk to the square to see if she could actually make out where Soris had run off to.  _ If I have to get married he is too.  _ She thought bitterly walking accepting thanks to those who gave her compliments and congratulations for her big day. She didn’t want this day to be her wedding day, she didn’t know the groom and didn’t know if she’d even end up loving him. Shaking her head she smiled when she saw Soris standing off to the side just staring at the Vhenadahl. She put on an excited face as she walked over to him.  _ In no way does he get to get cold feet.  _

“Soris!” She called out causing Soris to look over- yet he didn’t get a disappointed look instead he had a warm smile. “You’re not getting cold feet are you?” 

Soris laughed a bit as he shook his head at Chione. “Never, I may be a bit nervous. We are starting new chapters in our lives.” Soris got a pensive look on his face as he noticed how quiet Chione had gotten. “You have cold feet.” 

Chione huffed and shook her head as she looked down at her hands. “Possibly,” She answered even though Soris didn’t ask her a question. “I’m just worried that my groom won't see me as a bride- maybe even feel cheated.” 

“Nelaros is a good man,” Soris said, his voice soft but firm. “I doubt Cyrion would let anyone marry you if they wouldn’t respect you.” 

Chione smiled knowing that Soris was right, and she took a deep breath. “That’s true, Nelaros is my groom’s name?” 

Soris chuckled, “Just like you to change the conversation. Yes, his name is Nelaros.” Soris then bumped Chione’s shoulder chuckling. “I overheard Nola and Shianni talking about him this morning as they prepared Adaia’s dress for you,” When Chione gave him a confused look Soris pointed to the hem of the dress with a smile. “Shianni thought adding Andraste’s Grace embroidered onto the hem would make the dress more you.” 

Chione looked at the hem of the dress and smiled to herself.  _ Shianni, thank you.  _ She looked up and tilted her head with a smile as Soris gave her a wary look. “Who is your bride, Soris?” 

Soris then chuckled and shook his head, “Sorry cousin looks like that’s the one thing we'll both be surprised on, Shianni and Nola caught me listening in when they were about to say her name, but I do believe Nelaros and my bride are around here somewhere- we should go meet them."

Soris then held his arm out for Chione to put hers through and Chione couldn't help but chuckle as she put her arm through his. They made their way through the alienage joking and being themselves until they both saw Shianni standing with Nora talking with an elven man and women they hadn't met before.  _ So, that's Nelaros and Soris's bride. Be nice, don't tell him you're a trained rouge.  _ Suddenly Soris pulled Chione towards the group and Shianni lit up when she saw the two of them come near. Shianni pulled them both into a hug smiling then showed them off to who Chione assumed was Nelaros and Soris’s bride. 

“Nelaros, Velora, these two are your bride and groom,” Shianni said in a way Chione could tell it was taking everything for her to not jump up and down from excitement. “Nora and I will go help Valendrian and Mother Boann with the wedding preparations. You guys get to know each other.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Nelaros said then lifted his arm out for Chione. “Care for a walk before the wedding?” 

Chione took his arm with a smile, “That sounds great.” 

Nelaros then led her around the courtyard finding a secluded place they could just talk. Chione relaxed as she realized she was finally getting to know him. She could see that Nelaros was rather nervous and it made her relax knowing he felt the same. She looked around and smiled seeing that he took her to one of the few patches of flowers in the alienage. 

“I want to talk to get to know you better, your father talked a lot about you,” Nelaros said and smiled chuckling to himself. “But I can tell you’re very anxious about everything.” 

Chione chuckled and started to mess with her hands, “Is it that obvious?” She sighed and looked around before shaking her head. “How much did my father say about me.” 

“Enough to know why you’d be anxious,” Nelaros answered as they both sat on an older bench to talk. “I am in a similar situation myself. My mother was extremely happy when your father came to us for the arranged marriage.” 

Chione immediately relaxed around Nelaros and chuckled to herself smiling.  _ Of course dad would find someone who understood my anxieties.  _ “I do have something to tell you, something that I don’t think my dad would have told you.” 

“Oh? I am intrigued.” Nelaros said with an amused look and Chione saw how relaxed he was. “Wait, let me guess. Your last name isn’t Tabris?” 

Chione started to laugh and she shook her head, “Nope, nothing like that. It has to do with a talent of mine.”

Nelaros nodded then smiled, “You’re a fighter, like your mother.” 

Chione nodded and looked for any hint of sarcasm in his voice, any hint of regret in his decision. She didn’t find anything and before she could finish the conversation she heard Soris and Velora walking over to meet with them. 

“I hope you both had a lovely chat, like I did with Soris.” Velora said with a smile then looked over more directly at Nelaros. “We should get ready, we walked past the podem. Shianni and the others are almost done.” She then planted a kiss on Soris’s cheek before she and Nelaros went on her way. 

“So, how did your chat go.” Soris asked Chione as she watched Nelaros and Valora hurry on their way. 

Chione shrugged and gave Soris a smirk as she could see that his cheeks were red. She went to tease him when she noticed an armed human roaming the alienage behind him. She could feel the air around her go still.  _ Why is there an armed human here? He doesn’t look like a guard. Why is he armed? What is his motivation? How do we prevent an incident?  _ She didn’t wait to see if Soris was following her and made her way to confront the human.  _ Nothing good comes from an armed human in an elven alienage.  _ She made sure to look confident and prepared herself to stand her grown no matter the outcome. As she walked over, the human man immediately noticed her and gave her a curious look.  _ Not used to elves addressing or confronting him most likely.  _

“Excuse me,” Chione addressed the man trying her best to sound as pleasant as possible. “I need to ask you why you are here, armed in the alienage. I’m sure the rest of Denerim is more to your liking.” 

The man had a pensive look and put his hands behind his back and looked at her. “The rest of Denerim doesn’t have what I seek.” He answered his presence clearly telling Chione he wasn’t going to leave. “However I can tell you I don’t wish to cause alarm.” 

Chione continued to stand tall looking him directly in the eyes. “Then I must ask what you’re seeking because an armed human, who isn’t a guard can- will cause a lot of alarm. This is a wedding day and I’d rather not have the entire alienage on their guard because you are seeking something.” 

The human then smiled causing Chione to almost falter on standing her ground. “Even though she faces an armed opponent who shows no sign of changing his stance she keeps her composure.” Then Chione noticed Vaendrian coming from the corner looking at her with a proud gaze. “A gift wouldn’t you say Valendrian?” 

“Yes, the world could use more of those who know who to stay their blade. It’s good to see you again, Duncan.” Valendrian commented looking at Chione and Duncan. “Chione, Soris, this  _ armed human  _ is an old friend of mine, Duncan. A member of the Grey Wardens.” 

“I understand you too are getting married,” Duncan commented after nodding to Valendrian’s introduction. “I wish I had gotten here sooner- I am here on a recruitment assignment.” 

“Recruitment?” Soris asked and Chione looked over to see that he was standing next to her.  _ So he did follow me, but why is Duncan recruiting? _

“Yes, recruitment.” Duncan answered then shifted his stance. “I am looking for promising Grey Wardens to help fight the growing Darkspawn army in the south.” He then smiled at the two of them. “But you shouldn’t worry about that. I’ll leave my recruitment for after the wedding.” 

“Yes the wedding,” Valendrian said with a smile and addressed Chione and Soris. “You two need to make your way to the altar. Their wedding is about to begin, I understand Shianni and Nora are done with the finishing touches.” 

“Will do Valendrian.” Soris then basically dragged Chione away who was still in shock that Valendrian was friends with a Grey Warden. 

_ A Grey Warden in the alienage on the day I am getting married- does the maker think this is funny? Wait, didn’t mom get offered recruitment to the Grey Wardens? Oh the maker must be having such a laugh. _ Chione shook her head and put on a smile as she saw the podium that Shianni and Nora decorated. She walked up with Soris and was met with Nelaros looking at her with kind eyes and she felt her heart flutter in her chest.  _ Maybe this wont be so bad…. _ She looked over and saw Shianni smiling wide as Chione could tell she definitely was struggling to not move to much. She returned Shianni’s smile and noticed how Soris looked at her with an expression mixed with worry and excitement.  _ Nervous. He’s nervous, lucky we’ll all get married soon.  _ She saw Mother Boetha come up the podium as it felt like the entire alienage came to watch. She placed her hands in front of herself and held them.  _ Now why am I nervous.  _ Valendrian walked up the podium and she saw her dad in the crowd watching with a sad but proud gaze. She felt like she was going to cry so she focused on Valendrian as he addressed the crowd.

“Friends and family we are gathered here today to celebrate not one but two unions,” Valendran started with a strong voice to the crowd. “We are celebrating the union between these two couples and the union between kin and kind. Today we are a free people, but that wasn’t always true.” Chione took a deep breath through her nose and looked over at Nelaros who smiled at her with a gentle look. “Many years ago it was Andraste, the Maker’s prophet, who broke our bonds of salvery. As our communities and families grow it is important to remember that our strength lies in commitment, tradition, and to each other. Just as these two couples are following one of our favorite traditions. Mother Boetha.” 

“Thank you, Valendrian.” Mother Boetha said as she faced the four of them. Putting her hands into Nelaros’s Chione prepared for the wedding rite to be performed. “In the name of the Maker who brought us this world, and whose name we say the chant of light I-” Suddenly she was cut off by Soris who pointed behind her. Chione looked to see where he was pointing only to see that he was pointing to the Arls son. Vaughan Kendells.  _ Oh this can not be good. _ Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched as he walked his way over to them. “My Lord! This- this is an unexpected surprise.” 

“Sorry to interrupt mother,” Vaughan said in a tone that sent a chill down her spine and made her wish she had something to protect herself with. “I am having a party and we are dreadfully short of female guests.” He grabbed Shianni’s shoulders and she immediately tried to pull away.

“My Lord! This is a wedding!” Mother Boetha protested and all it earned was a laugh from Vaughan. 

“If you want to dress up your  _ pets  _ and have tea parties that’s your business,” Vaughan said tightening his grip around Shianni’s arm. “But don’t pretend that this is a proper wedding.” 

Chione stared directly at Shianni who looked like she was in pain from the gripp Vaughan had on her. Her blood boiled underneath her skin but she kept her mouth shut and watched Vaughan pull his act to get women to use for his benefit.  _ It’s always the same with him, sit tight Shianni I’ll think of something, just gotta stay calm.  _

“Now, we’re here for a good time boys,” Vaughan said then pawned off Shianni to the men that had come with him. “We’ll take this pretty redhead, the one in the tight dress, the one with the beads in her hair-” His gaze then landed on Chione and he looked her up and down and smirked. “And of course we’ll be taking this beauty of a bride.” 

“You won’t take her!” Nelaros said moving in front of Chione, she placed a hand on Nelaros’s shoulder and pulled him back. He looked back at her but only shook her head.  _ That’s more trouble then not fighting back.  _

“I’ll be okay,” She said softly to him as he looked at her confused. “It’s better to go with him then risk violence.”

“Pretty and smart,” Vaughan commented in a tone as he pulled her away that made her want to vomit. “Now, if my information is correct, we better be safe than sorry.” 

Chione felt the bile rise in her throat as Vaughan tossed her to one of the men. But before she could even look around she felt something hard hit her head and all she saw was black. It wasn’t too long before she got her bearings and started to wake up, she could hear someone praying and felt a hard floor beneath her.

“Will you be quiet,” She heard Shianni’s voice say in an aggravated tone. “You’re driving us insane.” She opened her eyes and saw just as Shianni looked back over to them. “Oh thank the Maker you’ve woken up, we were so worried.” 

Chione then remembered the events that led her into her position as she was helped up by Shianni and Valora. “Is everyone okay?” 

“We’re scared but unharmed,” Valora answered then looked at the ground a bit. “They locked us in here until that, that  _ bastard  _ is ready for us.” 

Chione suddenly felt bile come back up her throat and she closed her eyes breathing through her nose.  _ I knew it. It’s always trouble with Vaughan. Always trouble. Plan, I need a plan. I’ll do the talking, Shianni is too aggravated with our situation, Nola looks terrified, and Valora clearly hasn’t had to deal with entitled nobles before.  _

“Okay,” Chione said and everyone looked at her, “Let me do the talking and we’ll figure out a way to make it out of her with minimal harm towards us.” 

“Do you honestly think that will work cousin?” Shianni asked and Chione shrugged. 

“I can’t say I am positive about it,” She then shakingly stood up as the room started to spin and she had to lean against the wall. “But either way Vaughan is in for a surprise when he tries to use me.” 

“Someone is coming!” Nola said as they heard the clanking of armor coming this way. 

Chione got off the wall and stood in front of them giving Shianni a look.  _ Please stay safe, please Maker don’t let anything happen to her. How do I stop this from happening- I can’t can I.  _ The door swung open and the elven woman who was praying, Chione recognized her as Mira then stood up in fear. 

“Hello wenches, we’re here to escort you to lord Vaughan’s party.” One of the guards said in a gruff tone as he eyed up all of them.

Mira then stood her ground in front of them, her hands shaking, “Stay away from us!” 

Then before Chione could have even gotten a word out she was struck down by the guards blade. “You, you killed her!” Chione explained her hands shaking in furry trying to not jump and attack them. 

“I guess that’s what happens when you try to teach whores respect.” He then turned to the guard on his right. “You grab the one courering in the corner, Horace and I will take the Homely Bride and Redhead, the rest of you bind the last one- Vaughan says she’s a known fighter.” 

The three guards left with Shianni, Nola, and Valora causing Chione to see the last two guards walking in with some rope. “Now now, we’ll be perfect gentlemen.” The first guard said and Chione clenched her fists. 

“Be a good little wench or you’ll end up like your friend here.” The second guard said Chione narrowed her eyes at them both.

_ There is no way in hell I am letting them tie me up without a fight.  _ “Just try it and see what you’ll lose.” 

“Captain was right she is a fighter!” The first guard said and suddenly Chione saw a familiar face behind them.  _ Soris! Wait how did Soris get here? Is he armed? He’s armed! Does he have a death wish?! _

“Uh, Hello?” Soris asked and that caused the guards to turn around to look at him. 

“Well, well would you look at that.” The second guard said menicly. “An elf with a stolen sword wanting to play hero.” The two guards went after Soris and he ducked down sliding the sword to Chione. She smirked and picked up the sword which caused the guards to get worried looks. They then changed their focus onto Chione who worked on making sure she wasn’t hit noticing that Soris was giving a crossbow. 

_ Please tell me Soris can use that quickly.  _ Chione dodged the attack coming down at her and watched as a bolt went right through the guards armor leaving only one left.  _ Thank the Maker!  _ She blocked an upcoming attack and then swept her legs causing the guard to fall to the ground. She then swung her sword down and closed her eyes as she could feel the room spinning. She felt someone's hands propping her up and she opened them to see Soris looking at her with a worried expression.  _ My head go hit hard huh… fuck!  _

“Soris- how, why?” Chione said and she closed her eyes again holding tightly onto the sword Soris had brought.  _ The others! No time to chat we need to get to them!  _ “Nevermind, Did you see where they took the others?” 

“First, Neleros led this charge, the Grey Waren we met gave me that sword and this crossbow, and we both split up to find you all.” Soris explained Chione nodding along her heart beating fast. 

“Then let’s go and find where they were taken.” Chione declared and ran out of the door. 

They ran right into the kitchens and Chione noticed an elven servant saw them as they approached and took down what looked to be the head cook before he would turn around and see them. Chione looked at the servant who just shook his head and sighed. 

“You have no idea how long he’s had that coming,” The severnet said then nodded to the door quickly. “You’re one of the women they brought in, the others were taken to Vaughan’s room, it’s through that door and at the end of the hall. You should hurry, he's never kind.” 

Chione nodded as the servant then made his way into the larder.  _ Servant's exit? Nevermind let’s just follow his directions.  _ They made their way into the dinning hall and Chione narrowed her eyes at the guards that were close to the door.  _ How are we going to get through to the hall?  _ She looked around and saw that there was brandy in a crate near the door. She looked around and saw that in the cupboard the staff had rat poison.  _ This should do it.  _ She hid the sword away and got a bottle of brandy putting poison into it before she walked out trying to seem as unexpecting as possible. As she walked past the guards one of them got her attention. 

“You there! The pretty knife ear,” He called out with a smirk, “Refill our drinks, I see you have the brandy in hand.” 

“Of course,” Chione said with an unassuming smile as she held back any and all remarks about his knife ear comment. She poured their drinks putting the bottle of brandy down next to them. They all took a drink from their glasses and they coughed. 

“Now that’s a drink that will put hair on your chest!” One of the guards said with a laugh. 

“Yes it will!” Another said before he shook his head and started to sway a bit. “Oh I feel a bit light headed….” He fell back to the ground and the others followed suit. 

With one look both Chione and Soris ran out the door and were met with Nelaros being cut down by two guards.  _ I wish I was wearing armor, and I wish I didn’t have this fucking head ache!  _ Without waiting and in a rage is ambushed both the guards cutting them down as quickly as possible.  _ They killed Neleros- They killed Neleros!  _ She knelt down to Nelaros’s body and she noticed a small wedding band on the ground next to him. She picked it up as she saw he already had a band on his finger. She put it on shaking with rage and she clenched her teeth and prepared to fight her way to the others.  _ Your death will not be in vain. Maker guide your soul, I won’t forget this.  _ Chione stood up and felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she gripped the sword. 

As they made their way through the hall Chione felt uneasy at the lack of guards they were facing.  _ They must be guarding Vaughan, this won't be an easy fight.  _ She made sure to keep her steps light as she picked up the pace hearing how quiet things were. She could feel the heart in her chest as they got closer to the room the servant said Vaughan’s guards took the others.  _ Maker please let them be okay. Hang in there Nola, Velora, Shianni… please please be okay.  _ She opened the door and was met with three guards guarding a door in the back. She narrowed her eyes and attacked them before they could process what was happening. She didn’t care if it alerted other guards. She didn’t care if it was reckless. She needed to get everyone out safe. She Kept her focus as she cut down the first guard and rolled out of an attack from the second. She swept her legs causing the third guard, who noticed Soris, to fall on the ground on his blade. Moving her focus to the second Guard once more she caused him to fall back into Soris’s shot from the crossbow. For good measure she swung her sword down causing blood to spew out as she took her sword out. 

She opened the door behind them and her heart dropped at the sight she saw.  _ Fuck. Maker Shianni I am so sorry.  _ Tears threatened to show on her face as Vaughan turned around and faced her.  _ I will cut you down.  _ She gripped her sword tighter as one of his bodyguards started to come at her- only to be stopped by his hand. 

“My, my, it seems you really are a fighter.” Vaughan sneered as he stepped further away from Shianni. “A fighter covered in enough blood to fill a tub.” 

“Please!” Shianni cried out, “Please, get me out! I, I want to go home.” She cried causing Chione’s heart to shatter on the spot.  _ That’s it, the Arl’s son dies.  _

Chione didn’t wait for Vaughan to speak as she charged at him. She knew she heard Soris swear behind her but she didn’t care. She felt like her blood was on fire, she knew that Vaughan and everyone involved needed to pay. She couldn’t let them get away with this. She moved quickly keeping her gaze on Vaughan as she dodged attacks from his bodyguards. With one quick move she took down the first one in her way to Vaughan causing blood to splatter onto her wedding dress. She could see the hidden fear in Vaughan’s eyes as she got closer to him. Gripping the sword tighter she kicked him down to the floor and stabbed her borrowed sword into his chest. She turned around and cut down the guard that was focussing on Soris. She took a deep breath as she looked at Soris who looked impressed but scared. 

“I, I can’t believe it.... You actually killed him.” He said in a small tone of voice before he shook his head. “Nevermind, you take care of Shianni, I’m going to get the others.” 

Chione nodded and then dropped the sword walking over to Shianni. She knelt down and Shianni looked at her with scared eyes that made her heart leap into her chest. 

“Please get me out of here,” Shianni whimpered as she slowly moved to get up. “I want to go home, home to uncle Cyrion. I don’t want to be here.” 

“We’re going to get you home,” Chione said helping Shianni stand up and letting her lean on her. “I’m going to get you home and everything will be okay.” 

“Are they really dead?” Shianni asked and Chione noticed that she was looking at the corpses. 

“Like dogs,” Chione said plainly and at that moment Soris walked out with the others picking up the sword Chione used. 

They all quickly made their way out of the estate, they all walked in silence and Chione made sure to be supporting Shianni the whole way.  _ Why did this happen, Maker why did this happen?  _ Chione could feel the lump in her throat as she couldn’t get the day's events out of her mind.  _ There is no way we can get out of this scot free. I killed him- I’ll take the responsibility. Soris still has a full life to live with Valora. I won’t throw him under the bus.  _ As they got to the gates they were met with Duncan, Valendrian, and Cyrion. Chione could see the fear in his eyes when he looked at her and Shianni. He ran up to them and without a second thought took Shianni into his arms. Chione couldn’t hold the tears in as she heard her sob and hold onto Cyrion. Cyrion held onto her and walked off,  _ too, taking her home I suspect. Please let her be okay. Maker please. _

“What happened? Where is Mira and Nelaros?” Valendrian asked and Valora spoke up. 

“They didn’t make it!” Valora said her voice cracking and Chione looked over and saw that she was crying. “She resisted and they killed her!” 

“Nelaros too,” Soris said then shook his head. “He was guarding the hall for me and we arrived too late to save him.” 

Valendrian sighed and then looked at the other girls. “You both head home. Chione and Soris I wish to speak with you.” Nola and Valora made their way towards Cyrion’s home and Chione wiped away her tears, her hands shaking. “What exactly happened.” 

“I killed Vaughan.” Chione crossed her arms to stop her hands from shaking. “The garrison could be here any minute.” 

Valendrian cursed but shook his head and gave both her and Soris a compassionate look. “Just stay calm, we’ll work things out.” 

Yet just as he said that a battalion of guards came marching down the steps.  _ Take all the blame. Take all the blame.  _ She stood up straighter as the guards marched towards Valendrian. 

“You’re the elder of this alienage, correct?” The lead Guards said and Valendrian nodded. “We are looking for the elves who led a rampage and killed the Arl’s son.” 

“Elf,” Chione stepped forward. “I rampaged through the estate and killed Vaughan with my own hands.” 

“I am too believe an elven  _ woman  _ did all this damage?” He barked back at her and she narrowed her eyes. 

“I am a Tabris.” She said and the guard looked her up and down.

“You saved a lot of lives,” He said and she continued to stand up tall. “I commend your courage but do not envy your fate.” 

“Excuse me,” Duncan said hastily. “Commander if I may, I wish to conscript this woman into the grey wardens.” 

“By the Maker, I-” The guard said and took a deep breath. “You have the right to do so, but I want her gone by tonight! Let’s go, men.” 

They watched the guardsmen leave and Chione could feel her heart beating in her chest.  _ I got conscripted into the Grey Wardens? What does that mean? Am I to be a Grey Warden?  _

“Now you heard the guard,” Duncan said sternly. “We need to be out of Denerim by tonight. Say your goodbyes quickly. I’ll be waiting by the gates.” 

Chione nodded but was then pulled into a tight hug by Soris. She hugged him back afraid to let go.  _ This could be the last time I see everyone….  _

“You know you’re amazing,cousin. Taking the full blame- I won’t ever be able to repay you.” Soris said and let go and gave her a sad look. “You should really say goodbye to Shianni and Cyrion. Tell Cyrion what’s happened.” 

“I will,” She said then whipped away tears in her eyes. “You’ll take care of them? Both you and Valora?” 

“I promise we will.” Soris said and then pushed Chione to hurry and go say her goodbyes. When she got to what she called home she saw her father waiting at the front door. He pulled her into a hug as she walked up to him. She just held on tightly to him wishing this day could have been different. 

“You’re leaving,” Cyrion said and Chione nodded. “With the Grey Warden?” Chione nodded again and Cyrion held onto her tighter and chuckled. “Figures, your mother scouted for recruitment when you were no more than a year old. I guess they’ll get their Tabris warden after all.” 

“I love you,” Chione said, tears falling down her face as she and Cyrion let each other out of the hug. 

“I love you too Bear,” Cyrion said using the nickname her mother had used all those years ago. “You should go in and say goodbye to Shianni.”

Chione nodded trying her best to hold her tears as she walked into the house. She saw Nola and Valora in the kitchen working on making some tea. Chione decided to head to the bedroom that she and Shianni shared. She walked into the room and saw Shianni in a change of clothes sitting on the bed looking at the ground. Chione walked over and sat next to her and grabbed one of her hands. Shianni leaned against her and took a deep breath. 

“I have to leave,” Chione said softly holding onto Shianni’s hand. “I took all the responsibility, and Valendrian’s grey warden friend, Duncan, is taking me to become a Grey Warden and out of Denerim by tonight.” She explained her voice shaking as she felt Shianni grabbed her hand tighter. “I love you and I am so sorry.” 

“Right when I gave up, you came bursting through that door,” Shianni said softly and Chione could feel her rubbing her thumb on her hand. “You saved me and the others and didn’t hesitate to get us home. You’re amazing and they’ll write legends about you one day. I love you, and I hope you won’t forget that.” 

“Never,” Chione said and Shianni hugged her and Chione pulled her in close. “I won’t forget because I love you too.” 

Shianni let go and gave a teary smile chuckling to Chione, “You better get going, I hear that Grey Warden types are not patient.” 

Chione smiled and gave Shianni one last hug before she stood up and left once again. This time passing her father walking by with a cup of tea into Shianni’s room. Chione took a deep breath and walked her way back to Duncan who was alone by the gate. Chione gave Soris a smile as they passed each other.  _ I guess my life really is changing today. For better or for worse.  _ She gave Duncan a nod who then led the way out of Denerim not before explaining that they would be heading for Ostegar.  _ Will they all be okay without me?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a tough chapter to right but um glad I wrote it! Thank yoh to everyone who gave me tips on how to handle this subject matter respectfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you have any Constructive criticism or just want to comment on something you've read please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
